


Can I Get A Little More Than A New Years Kiss, Homie?

by Puregold



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Semi-Public Sex, if you accuse me of fetishizing gay men imma rip ur balls off lmao, im a trans gay dude idiots, party sex, theyve been dating for at least a few months now and this aint their first time wit each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Arcangelo relishes in every sexy sound Kaz makes, in the way he shuts his eyes and bites his lip and whines, breath hitching every time Arcangelo thrusts. Kaz had the blessing of an ass perfectly matched to Arcangelo's cock. Every thrust was like a gift from God, as he started to pound Kaz's ass harder, slamming into his prostate.





	Can I Get A Little More Than A New Years Kiss, Homie?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom and its smut! hope ya enjoy lol

The two were on the dance floor, grinding it up with one another, both having already had a few drinks. It'd been about 4 months since the two started dating, and they surprisingly hit it off rather well. They balanced each other out; Kaz would bring Arcangelo back down to reality and help provide a more realistic & apprehensive approach to his business endeavors, while Arcangelo would bring Kaz out of his depressive episodes and encouraged him to, as he would say, "live a little." And live a little they would.

"5..." The countdown began, the music quieting as everyone turned towards the window to watch the New Years crystal ball drop. "4..." Arcangelo wrapped his arm around Kaz's waist. "3..." Kaz blushed, cracking a smile. "2..." The two turned towards each other, and- "1! Happy new year!"

The crowd of drunken 20-somethings cheered, and most anyone who was paired up shared an obligatory new years kiss. Arcangelo cradled Kaz's face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss him, Kaz reciprocating the action. The two proceeded to make out for a short while longer, Arcangelo snaking his hand down Kaz's back to cup and squeeze his ass.

Kaz, easily flustered, made a noise of shock in Arcangelo's ear as he blushed. "A-Arcangelo! Not in front of all these people..." he hissed.

"Oh? So you'd rather take this somewhere more private?" Asked Arcangelo, with a wink.

"M- well, only if you want to..." Replied Kaz hesitantly.

"Well c'mon then, bathrooms this way." Chided Arcangelo as he grabbed Kaz's hand and dragged him away from the crowd.

The two found solace and quiet in the bathroom as Arcangelo locked the door behind them. "Y'know, I've been thinkin' about you all night~" He says, as he presses Kaz against the wall opposite to the door, running his hands along Kaz's sides as he kisses on his neck.

"Well, duh, I mean, we _did_ come here together, after all..." Replies Kaz, attempting to be cheeky and witty despite the way his breath hitches when Arcangelo's hand slides up under his shirt. "F-fuck, your hands are cold-"

Arcangelo growls in Kaz's ear, before nipping at the lobe. "And you're _so warm_." He says, running his thumb over Kaz's nipple.

Kaz blushes deeply, shivering as he runs his hands up Arcangelo's back, tracing over his lean muscles with his fingertips as his breathing gets deep and heavy.

Arcangelo begins grinding against Kaz as the two make out, littering Kaz's neck with a few dark hickeys as they each start to feel warmth flood to the lower parts of their bodies.

Arcangelo pulls away breifly to unbuckle his belt and slide off his pants, Kaz doing the same. He wastes no time in pulling open a few sink drawers, in search of lube, before he finds some.

"Fuck yeah." Arcangelo comments with a triumphant grin.

Kaz can't help but chuckle to himself as Arcangelo pulls him close once again, hands cupping Kaz's ass as he uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. "What? Got somethin' to say, kitten?~"

Kaz rolls his eyes. "I told you not to call me that." He replies, before his breath hitches and he presses his face into Arcangelo's neck as Arcangelo slides a lubed-up finger up his ass.

"Mm, sorry, what was that, kitten? Gonna need you to speak up for me." He teases, pumping his finger a few times before he slides a second one in. "You good?" He asks, turning to place a kiss to Kaz's forehead.

"Y-yeah..." Replies Kaz, as he bites at Arcangelo's neck, a hand coming down to start tenderly stroking his cock.

"Oh, fuck, babe." Comments Arcangelo, with Kaz's dark hand gingerly wrapped around his cock. He pushes in a third finger, pumping them a few times before asking in a low tone of voice, "You ready?"

Kaz makes a noise of affirmation, pulling away and turning to face the mirror as he plants his hands firmly on the edge of the sink. Arcangelo sidles up, reaching around to hold Kaz's jawline as he starts to push his cock into his tight ass.

"I've always wanted to fuck you in front of a mirror." Says Arcangelo as he kisses at Kaz's neck. "It means I get to see every sexy little face you make."

Kaz breathes heavily, blushing at Arcangelo's comment, biting his lip and moaning at the intrusion on his asshole. "Nn, f-fuck" he whines.

Arcangelo relishes in every sexy sound Kaz makes, in the way he shuts his eyes and bites his lip and whines, breath hitching every time Arcangelo thrusts. With the hand not holding Kaz's jaw, he slides his hand across Kaz's belly and chest, to pinch, squeeze and roll Kaz's nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, that's right." Encourages Arcangelo. "Moan for me, my pink-haired prince. Say my name."

Kaz's eyes meet his in the mirror, and as he squeezes the edge of the sink for support he moans, loud and low, with each thrust of Arcangelo's hips, before crying out. "A-Arcangelo! Fuck, fuck, please!"

"Mmm, fuck _yes_ kitten, you're so good." He replies, placing a tender kiss to Kaz's cheek as he thrusts, speeding up. "Fuck, you feel so fuckin' nice an tight around my cock, baby."

It wasn't a lie. Kaz had the blessing of an ass perfectly matched to Arcangelo's cock. Every thrust was like a gift from God, as he started to pound Kaz's ass harder, slamming into his prostate.

Every time Arcangelo manages to hit Kaz's prostate, his whole body tenses up, and he goes wide-eyed, and it's as if he feels nothing but bliss, desperately choking out. "A-Arcangelo! H-haa! Yes! More! H-harder!"

Arcangelo almost can't help himself, drunk off of Kaz's pleasured moans. "Ask nicely, kitten."

"P-please!" Kaz begs, bitting his lip and blushing.

"Mmm, good boy." Praises Arcangelo before he picks up the pace, slamming into him at just the right angle in order to hit his prostate, his hand lowering to wrap around Kaz's cock and stroke.

Kaz is barely able to hold himself upright, breathing becoming more high-pitched as he struggles to speak. "I-I'm close!"

"So am I, baby." Replies Arcangelo, cock throbbing as warmth starts to gather. "Come for me."

The instant he tells Kaz to come, he slams in one more time, hitting his prostate. As he does Kaz squeezes his eyes shut tight, a couple tears sliding down his cheeks as he expels his fluid all over the bathroom counter and sink. Arcangelo never minded that Kaz gets a little teary-eyed when he comes; he was a sensitive boy, after all. So he just simply tilts Kaz's head towards him in order to kiss away the tears, before he pumps himself a few times and comes all over Kaz's ass.

When the two finish, both panting from their labor of love, Arcangelo pulls away to admire his work, grinning at the sight of his milky white fluid painted across Kaz's dark ass.

"Damn. It's like a fuckin' canvas." Comments Arcangelo, slapping Kaz's ass before he grabs some tissues to clean them up.

Kaz shoots a half-assed glare at Arcangelo, before he grins, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.


End file.
